la fin de quelque chose
by ylg
Summary: post 1ère série :: Il est temps de reprendre une vie normale. même si c'était sans doute la décision la plus difficile à prendre. Encore et encore, tout la ramène à Elle. Comme si elles étaient toujours ensemble. Et des années après... ::Winry/Scieszka::
1. la fin de quelque chose

Titre : La fin de quelque chose  
Base : FullMetal Alchemist, animeverse  
Genre : rupture  
Couple : Winry / Sciezka  
Rating : G / K  
Timeline : post-série  
Spoil éventuel : épisodes 43-51 ?  
Disclaimer : si j'avais des droits sur l'anime, Sciezka n'aurait pas quitté Riesenburg... mais c'est Square Enix qui décide.

oOo

Winry s'étira, posa son crayon. Assez pour ce soir, elle n'arriverait à rien de bon en s'entêtant. Elle abandonna là les plans du futur automail. Comme chaque fois qu'elle s'attelait à un nouveau travail, elle avait encore passé bien trop de temps dans son atelier ; il était sans doute trop tard pour souhaiter bonne nuit à sa grand-mère et Al. Elle espérait ne pas déranger Sciezka en allant se coucher.

Sciezka… Sciezka était peut-être déjà endormie ? non, probablement pas. Elle devait l'attendre, un livre à la main, et peut-être trouver le temps long.  
Winry se hâta de grimper l'escalier et ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, veillant à ne pas la faire grincer –oui, elle remettrait de l'huile demain sans doute. Si les plans de l'automail pour Wrath ne lui faisaient pas oublier.

Sciezka était bien là, Sciezka était toujours debout, Sciezka l'attendait.

Ce que Winry n'aurait jamais imaginé, c'est qu'elle était en train de préparer sa valise.

Winry cligna des yeux, incrédule. Quand elle voulut demander ce qui se passait, c'est une toute petite voix étranglée qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Je retourne à Central, répondit simplement Sciezka, d'une voix basse, assourdie.  
- Non ! »

Sciezka soupira.

« Je n'ai pas le choix.  
- Mais…  
- Il faut que je rentre.  
- Quand ?  
- Le plus tôt possible. J'ai reçu un appel du Lieutenant Ross cet après-midi, quand tu n'étais pas là… »

Pourquoi ? hurla intérieurement Winry. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. Elle s'était imaginée que Sciezka resterait pour toujours avec elle. Elle avait réussi à oublier qu'elle l'avait emmenée à Riesenburg presque de force, pour la protéger des Homoncules.

Maintenant que les Homoncules avaient disparu, qu'elle ne risquait plus rien du côté de l'armée, Sciezka allait retourner à son ancienne vie. Elle allait regagner la Cité du Centre, sa vie normale, les livres qu'elle avait dû abandonner dans son départ précipité.

« Je ne veux pas… murmura Winry.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, répéta Sciezka.  
- Mais si !  
- Non. Je dois y retourner.  
- Tu peux rester… »

Sciezka secoua la tête.

« C'est impossible.  
- Si je te le demande ?  
- Ce n'est pas si simple…  
- Pourquoi retournerà Central ? pour rejoindre l'armée ? c'est si important ?  
- Je dois gagner ma vie. Je dois aider ma mère. Et pour ce qui est de l'armée… maintenant que le pouvoir est aux mains du Parlement, ce n'est plus ce que j'appelle un problème de conscience. Ma vie est là-bas.  
- Et moi ? »

Sciezka avait la gorge nouée. Elle attendait cette question. Ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur qu'elle s'en allait.

« Tu serais prête à quitter Riesenburg et m'accompagner à Central ? »

Winry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre… et ne dit rien.

« Je dois m'occuper d'Al… et Mlle Rose, aussi… et je ne peux pas laisser Grand-mère… »

Winry serrait les poings en silence, impuissante à ordonner ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Sciezka boucla sa valise, fixée sur sa tâche, gardant elle aussi un silence douloureux.

« Pourquoi partir ? tu pourrais rester. La vieille bibliothécaire de Riesenburg aura bientôt besoin d'être remplacée… on pourrait même faire venir ta mère. On a toute la place qu'il faut.  
- Winry, ma mère ne quittera pas sa propre campagne.  
- Quoi que je dise, tu partiras ?  
- Ça ne m'enchante pas, mais je dois y aller. Je… je veux que tu saches que j'ai été heureuse que tu me considères comme un membre de ta famille.  
- Mais c'est vrai ! »

Sciezka faillit protester, puis se ravisa. Ce n'était pas à elle de faire semblant de connaître mieux que la jeune fille concernée ses propres sentiments. Quoiqu'elle puisse en penser… le cœur serré, elle se pencha sur sa valise, faisant semblant de la vérifier pour essayer de ne pas pleurer. Si elle regardait à nouveau Winry dans les yeux, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

Winry tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, se réfugiant dans son atelier pour cacher ses larmes. Elle sanglota sur ses plans inachevés, ruinant le travail déjà accompli.


	2. la décision la plus difficile à prendre

(suite... ça alors, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour )

* * *

La valise dans le filet, le billet en sécurité. Elle bien posée sur son siège. Tout à sa place, sauf son cœur.

Le train s'ébranla. Winry ne s'était pas montrée de la matinée. Sciezka avait dû adresser ses remerciements et ses au-revoir à la seule Pinako, et avait gentiment décliné quand on lui avait offert de l'accompagner à la gare.

Faute de mieux, elle avait laissé un mot à Winry, qu'elle avait dû recommencer plusieurs fois. Elle semblait impuissante à ordonner ses idées et lui donner une explication claire, logique et sans appel.

Lentement, le train quittait la gare. Quand il se mit à accélérer, elle releva la tête. Sur le talus bordant la voie ferrée, après le bout du quai, se tenait Winry, visage fermé. Elle avait refusé d'écouter ses adieux, mais venait quand même la voir partir. Sur les traits de la jeune fille, Sciezka crut lire un reproche cuisant.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle _voulait _partir, non. Elle aimait vraiment Winry. Elle était heureuse avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement en vacances à Riesenburg.  
C'est à ça que Winry lui faisait penser : une pause agréable dans la dureté ordinaire de la vie. Un souffle de printemps dans sa bibliothèque poussiéreuse, un goût d'interdit dans les pages austères. Une transgression délicieuse.

Mais Winry était encore bien jeune. Elle risquait encore plus gros avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et Winry allait grandir encore, mûrir. Winry veillait sur Al ; Al allait grandir lui aussi, et un jour, Winry s'apercevrait à quel point. Elle l'épouserait probablement.  
Ou alors, Al réussirait à ramener Ed, et c'est dans ses bras qu'elle tomberait. Elle l'épouserait sûrement.  
Ou bien, aucun des deux, mais elle continuerait à vivre avec tous les deux.  
Ou encore, elle rencontrerait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aimerait encore plus.

Winry semblait recueillir tous les enfants perdus qu'elle croisait. Elle s'occupait de tous comme de ses petits frères errants. Elle soignait le jeune Wrath. Elle consolait Mlle Rose. Sciezka commençait à craindre de n'être qu'un chaton perdu parmi d'autres.

Si elles restaient ensemble, il arriverait fatalement un moment où Winry la quitterait.  
Elle prenait la fuite avant que ça n'arrive. Avant qu'elle s'attache plus encore à elle, avant que ça ne fasse encore plus mal.

Sciezka appuya son front contre la vitre froide, faisant légèrement crisser le bord de ses lunettes.  
Elle avait secrètement espéré que Winry la suive jusqu'à Central.

La silhouette perdue sur le bord de la voie se faisait de plus en plus petite. De si loin, Winry ne la verrait pas pleurer.


	3. restée seule

retour de hiatus après combien d'années ? ...je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se poser la question.

* * *

**Titre : **La fin de quelque chose, 3  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
**Genre : **amour malheureux  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix et studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post-1ère série animée  
**Nombre de mots : **un peu moins de 600

oOo

Restée seule, Winry essaya de se dire qu'elle pouvait survivre à ce départ. Elle avait vécu seize ans sans connaître Scieszka, elle pouvait vivre encore sans elle, désormais. Ça n'était pas comme si elle avait perdu ses parents une deuxième fois, ou les Frangins, ou Grand-Mère… non. Ça faisait très mal, mais c'était différent. Et c'était différent, mais ça faisait aussi mal.

Elle, elle l'avait choisie. Elle n'était pas de sa famille, elle ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais elle l'aimait tout autant, comme si elle faisait partie de sa vie depuis (et pour ?) toujours. Ça aurait dû compter tellement plus… mais non, elle était partie. Elle l'avait laissée seule.  
…Bon, non, pas tout à fait ; Winry n'était pas vraiment seule. Il y avait même beaucoup de monde dans sa maison maintenant. Mais Scieskza l'avait laissée derrière quand même et ça suffisait à dépeupler son cœur.

Elle se sentait abandonnée. Scieszka s'était-elle sentie ainsi lorsqu'elle, Winry, sous couvert de la protéger des pourris de l'armée et de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur le meurtre de M. Hughes, l'avait arrachée à sa petite vie de Central City et entraînée sans crier gare dans ce petit coin de campagne reculé de tout ? Il était trop tard pour lui demander.

Quant à la solitude que Winry craignait tant...

Bientôt, Alphonse s'empressa de repartir pour Dublith ; puis M. Armstrong passa par là, sembla courtiser quelques temps Pinako puis changea d'idée et s'en fut vers Lior, emmenant avec lui Rose et bébé Cain, et là elle se retrouva vraiment seule.  
Seule avec Den et Mamie, seule à attendre encore une fois le retour d'Ed et Al avec résignation, et à ne pas savoir si Scieszka, elle, reviendrait.  
Pour les garçons, elle avait été capable de supporter la solitude et l'attente incertaine, quatre années durant. Elle la supporterait encore pour eux. Mais maintenant, pour cette fille, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Riesenburg était trop vide, et son cœur plus encore.

Alors, incapable de trouver une autre solution pour combler ce vide, elle aussi prit la fuite.

À son tour, elle laissa Pinako dans ce village de l'attente, et s'en fut sur les routes, cherchant l'oubli en se mettant dans un autre vide plus grand, et cherchant à en combler un autre, pour compenser.  
Direction Rush Valley, l'atelier de M. Dominic, les automails, l'apprentissage, le savoir, la technique… elle pouvait se farcir la tête d'idées encore inconnues, entraîner ses mains à des tours qu'elles ignoraient. Trouver un moyen de ne plus penser à ce cœur qui battait creux.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû plutôt mettre le cap sur Central et courir retrouver Scieszka, lui dire à quel point elle lui manquait, et la supplier, si elle ne voulait pas revenir, au moins de la reprendre dans son cœur. Elle aurait dû, peut-être, tenter de venir s'y installer. Qui sait, y monter son propre atelier, et vivre près d'elle ?  
Impossible. Rush Valley, elle en reviendrait ; Central, sans doute pas ou trop rarement. Et elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ainsi complètement sa grand-mère, son village, tous ses patients…

Et finalement, elle ne pouvait se débarrasser du souvenir cuisant de Scieszka s'en allant. C'était bien elle qui était partie, qui avait fui ses sentiments et l'avait abandonnée. Blessée, vexée, elle refusait à sa fierté d'aller frapper à sa porte. Pas question, non plus, d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé, éparpillé encore un peu plus si elle venait à essuyer un refus.

Faire semblant de l'oublier était plus facile, croyait-elle.


	4. retour à la vie normale ?

**Titre : **La fin de quelque chose (4/?) - Raison et sentiments  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Scieszka/Winry Rockbell  
**Genre : **post-rupture  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages et leur histoire sont la propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix et studio Bones ; le titre est emprunté à un roman de Jane Austen ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#20, "retour à la maison" et #04, "toi et moi" pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post-1ère série animée  
**Note :** pour l'instant, ça ne va pas fort, mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres, ça va se reconstruire doucement  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Scieszka soupira. Elle était de retour chez elle. Elle avait retrouvé sa maison, ses livres, son travail, ses collègues. Elle était là où il fallait, là d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû partir. Officiellement, elle avait passé des vacances plaisantes et maintenant elle participait de son mieux à la restauration du Parlement. Elle ne parlerait jamais à personne de la raison officieuse de cette escapade.  
Elle avait pris la décision qu'il fallait, elle le savait.

Le sergent Brosch et le lieutenant Ross étaient on-ne-peut-plus gentils avec elle. Elle était accablée de travail, et elle n'avait presque plus le temps de lire pour elle-même, bon, mais elle passait la journée à se rendre utile, très utile – et elle gagnait l'argent nécessaire à assurer à sa vieille maman les meilleurs soins possibles.  
Tout était pour le mieux, donc.

Et pourtant, quelque chose manquait.

Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, qui sentait l'huile de moteur et le café fort, qu'elle se désespérait de n'avoir pas embrassée une dernière fois avant de lui dire au-revoir...

Mais enfin, tente-t-elle de se raisonner : ça ne les aurait menées nulle part. Maintenant qu'elle est bien installée comme employée sérieuse d'une institution honorable, elle se dit qu'elle aurait perdu sa vie à ne pas faire grand' chose là-bas. Elle aurait peut-être même causé du tort à Winry, à ses affaires et tout, à s'incruster dans sa vie.

Hélas, tous les beaux arguments qu'elle avait préparés pour la convaincre, dès le moment où elle les a prononcés pour justifier son départ, ils lui ont paru bien creux. Et maintenant qu'elle tente de se les répéter… c'est encore pire. Ils ne riment plus à rien. Elle n'est plus convaincue elle-même d'avoir fait le bon choix. Celui que lui dictait la raison, oui, mais son coeur n'y croit pas.

Mais il est trop tard pour les regrets maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait et elle ne sait pas comment le défaire, si même s'il est seulement possible ni souhaitable de le défaire.

Ce qu'elle a pu lui dire, ces mots qui les ont blessées toutes les deux, autant celle qui les prononça que celle qui a les a reçus...

« Il y avait toi et moi et... et. Jamais nous. Pas encore en tout cas puisque je n'ai pas voulu nous donner cette chance. Toujours quelque chose entre nous. M. Hughes ou les frères Elric ou Rose ou... »

Elle ne sait plus quoi d'autre. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose.

« Et puis nous étions trop différentes (tellement complémentaires).  
Nous nous entendions bien, oui (oh, si bien),  
mais ça n'aurait jamais marché sur le long terme (en tout cas maintenant c'est sûr, ça ne pourra plus marcher). »

Il faut reprendre le cours normal de leurs existences. Il faut aller de l'avant, suivre le chemin qui était tracé pour chacune et ne plus se retourner sur les moments où elles se sont égarées.  
(Et encore, envers et contre tout, espérer que leurs routes se croisent de nouveau un jour.)


	5. avec des si

**Titre : **La fin de quelque chose (5) / Avec des _si_...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couples : **Paninya x Winry, Winry/Scieszka  
**Genre : **compliqué ?  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note : **un jour, un jour, je referai quelque chose de plus heureux que ça, pour tous les persos concernés ! en attendant, si vous avez envie de varier les couples, vous pouvez tenter les one-shots "des coeurs brisés " ( /s/7063131/ ) et "two for tea" ( /s/7063144/ ) ; si vous préférez toujours Winry/Scieszka, patientez gentiment jusqu'au prochain chapitre !

**Thème **#26, "Si seulement tu étais à moi" pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité : **post-première série animée - non spoilant en soi  
**Nombre de mots : **900 et des brouettes

oOo

Rush Valley, la Terre Sainte des Automails. Les amputés les plus désespérés y vont pour trouver une renaissance, les membres artificiels les plus parfaits pour recommencer leur vie. Les mécaniciens les plus sérieux y viennent trouver le savoir-faire le plus complet pour parfaire leur œuvre.  
Rien de plus naturel que Winry, se sentant perdue, décide d'aller s'y ressourcer sous la tutelle de Dominic.

Elle retrouva là des visages familiers – mais c'était un endroit où elle avait plus de souvenirs personnels que de souvenirs liés à… d'autres personnes, alors elle s'y sentait bien.  
Ici, elle pouvait ne plus penser à Ed disparu, à Al parti à Dublith, à Grand-Mère restée à Riesenburg, ni à personne. Juste elle, et la science des automails.  
Oh, et une amie qui n'est pas mécanicienne, pas vraiment une patiente non plus. Un cobaye sur qui étudier l'art de M. Dominic ? Non, Paninya était sa propre personne, elle ne se résumait pas à ses trois membres artificiels.

« Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, constate Paninya.  
- J'ai vieilli, je pense.  
- Aww. Dis pas ça comme ça. Tu as mûri, c'est tout.  
- Ah. Et toi, as-tu changé ?  
- J'ai arrêté le chapardage. Et j'ai une upgrade du tonnerre dans les mécanismes des jambes ; tu veux voir ?  
- Et comment ! »

Quelque part, elle le savait, la proposition de montrer son corps ne concernait pas que les parties mécaniques. Paninya ne faisait pas grand mystère de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour la mécanicienne venue de Riesenburg.

« Hey, Miss Mécano Miracle.  
- Hey, Championne.  
- On fait un sacré tandem toi et moi.  
- Les meilleures partenaires qui soient ?  
- Ouep. Mais. On pourrait… être un autre genre de partenaires. On pourrait être ensemble.  
- On _pourrait_ ? Pourquoi un conditionnel ? Tu as l'air tellement sûre de toi, on croirait une affirmation, pas une suggestion ni une question.  
- He ! »

C'était tellement facile de se laisser embrasser. Recevoir de l'affection sans qu'on lui demande rien en retour… Elle aurait dû jurer ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse, après le fiasco avec Scieszka. Mais peut-être que justement, elle n'était pas amoureuse ?

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ça lui faisait du bien. Ça l'aidait à ne plus ruminer. Se faire du bien, sans penser ni à hier ni au lendemain.

C'était tellement facile, de se laisser emporter.

Enfin, en temps normal c'était facile. Mais un soir, Paninya, un peu par hasard, au cours d'une de ces conversations décousues sans beaucoup d'importance, parler pour écouter le son de la voix de l'autre, parler pour tisser des liens, pour affirmer qu'elles existent, souleva une question qui fait mal :

« Dis… tu feras quoi, quand tu décideras que ton entraînement avec m'sieur Dominic sera fini ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore.  
- Tu t'installeras ?  
- Oui.  
- Ici ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. »

Il y a des tas d'options possibles, mais elle est encore loin d'avoir pris sa décision. Elle est justement venue ici pour se donner le temps de penser à autre chose d'abord, et n'en a pas encore fini.

« Je pourrais rentrer à Riesenburg. Ou partir pour Central. »

À Central, Scieszka l'attendait peut-être. À Central, Scieszka l'avait peut-être oubliée. À Central, Paninya la suivrait-elle ?

« Ou je pourrais rester ici…  
- Ça serait chouette. Mais si tu pars, tu m'emmèneras ?  
- Bien sûr. »

Elle a répondu sans réfléchir. C'est vrai, elle se sentait bien, avec Paninya. Les baisers, les caresses, les plaisanteries… la liberté ?

Ou pas. Plus maintenant. La légèreté venait de la quitter. Et elle ne pourrait sans doute plus la retrouver. Perdue pour perdue, Winry aimait autant mettre les choses au point pour de bon :

« Quand je partirai, tu me suivras ?  
- Te voilà bien sérieuse, tout à coup, remarqua Paninya.  
- Je suis toujours sérieuse ! tenta de protester Winry.  
- Non. Pas avec moi. Tu… »

Paninya à son tour lâcha toute légèreté ;

« Winry. Écoute. J'ai ton corps.  
- Et réciproquement.  
- Mais ton cœur ? »

Il serait encore temps de dire «mais oui, aussi » sauf que ç'aurait été un mensonge, lancer un « un jour sans nul doute » plein d'espoir et décider de s'y tenir voire même un « peut-être, qui sait... » et espérer encore... mais non.  
Si elle voulait être honnête envers Paninya et envers Paninya, Winry devait bien reconnaître que non. De là à s'adonner au pessimisme...

« Plus personne ne l'aura.  
- Que tu dis. Pour _toi_ j'espère que si. Pour moi, bah... Si je pouvais te convaincre de rester avec moi, ou de m'emmener avec toi…  
- Tu ne protestes même pas ? se lamenta Winry. Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois à moi, maintenant et pour toujours... oh si seulement ?  
- Je voudrais bien, mais... Mais tu sais…  
- Oui ?  
- Écoute, tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai rencontrée, sans doute la meilleure mécanicienne, je sais que je t'aime et que je veux être avec toi, mais…  
- Mais ? _quoi_ ?  
- Ben, t'as vu l'âge qu'on a ? On a dix-sept ans, qui nous dit qu'on passera notre vie ensemble ? »

Rien. Ni personne. Est-ce qu'elles le souhaitent seulement ? Même pas, ni l'une ni l'autre. Tant que ça dure, c'est très bien. Mais ça ne durera pas !

Ce constat les déprimait toutes deux, Winry peut-être plus que Paninya. Mais non, le pessimisme ne devait pas l'emporter, pour aucune des deux ! Parce que même si ça ne serait qu'un temps, ça durerait quand même un peu, et ça avait du bon.

Amies avec des bénéfices, c'est ça ? et pourquoi pas… mais pas amoureuses et surtout pas pour toujours.

Mais combien faudra-t-il d'erreurs, combien de ruptures, avant de trouver la bonne personne à aimer ?


	6. tout ce qui les lie encore

Encore et encore, tout la ramène à elle.

**Titre : **La fin de quelque chose (6) / Tout ce qui les lie  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
**Genre : **post-rupture  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d' Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème #**13, « liens » pour 30 baisers  
**Note : **nope, leur histoire n'est toujours pas finie !  
**Nombre de mots : **~650

oOo

Winry s'efforce de comprendre comment elle a pu en arriver là. Finir à Rush Valley, c'était quelque chose de prévisible pour son avenir professionnel. Mais à ce moment précis et dans cet état mental ?

Ce sont les liens qu'une personne a tissés avec les autres qui la définissent dans ce monde, dit-on.

Elle sait bien ce qui les attachait l'une à l'autre, ce qui les a moins attachées au moins un temps. Pas seulement au point de vue physique, le besoin d'affection, les caresses et les baisers plus intellectuellement, elles se complétaient l'une l'autre.

Elle s'efforce de rassembler ce que cette rencontre a signifié pour elle, et, plus difficile, de deviner aussi ce qu'elle peut représenter pour l'autre. Son point de vue, différent ? peut-elle le concevoir ?  
Elle sait ce qui les relie. Mais ce qui les sépare ? outre les kilomètres, désormais… ce qui a causé leur séparation, et ce qui les empêche de se retrouver désormais (outre leur fierté blessée) ?

o

Tout ce qui cloue Winry à Riesenburg…  
Sa grand-mère, le souvenir de ses parents qui lui ont confié la garde de la maison jusqu'à leur retour, le foyer qu'elle entretient pour les Frangins, ses clients, ses amis d'enfance…

Ce qui la lie à son métier, elle ne peut pas le définir précisément ça se ressent ça ne s'explique pas. La joie d'être utile, de rendre leur intégrité aux gens mutilés l'investissement demandé par chaque prothèse, tout ce qu'elle met d'elle dedans, chaque réalisation devient une victoire.

Pour son métier, il lui arrive quand même de quitter son village. Ce qui la rattache à Rush Valley ?  
Monsieur Dominic et Paninya avant tout, et les clients qui sont devenus siens aussi.

À Central, la famille Hughes : parce que Monsieur Hughes a disparu si vite et si tragiquement, c'est plus difficile d'oublier Madame Gracia et la petite Elysia. Et à Central, Scieszka s'y trouve quelque part également. Scieszka…  
Peut-être qu'elle aussi vient régulièrement visiter sa tombe ?

Ça serait… elle ne saurait pas dire, mais elle rêve de la retrouver apparemment par hasard. S'y arrêter là en venant à Central et l'y croiser... elle a plus de chances que ça arrive là que dans une rue quelconque, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je comptais venir sonner chez toi après ! » ne serait même pas un mensonge ou une excuse inventés sur le moment pour se justifier. Si Winry doit aller à Central un jour ou l'autre, elle sait qu'elle cherchera à rencontrer Scieszka et à lui parler.

o

Ce qui attache Scieszka à Central, maintenant ? se demande Winry ; peut-elle l'imaginer ? qu'en sait-elle, que peut-elle deviner ?  
Son contrat avec l'Armée. Elle pourrait être traitée comme déserteur si elle le rompait ! et même avec la refonte de l'administration… au moins perdre sa place ? être traitée comme membre disposable de l'ancien régime si elle n'est pas présente et utile à la reconstruction ?  
Sa vieille maman malade.  
Ses livres ! son immense bibliothèque chérie.

Elle peut en faire la liste, mais n'est pas complètement sûre de quelle importance Scieszka accorde vraiment à chaque item. Il aurait fallu qu'elle lui demande de vive voix quand il était encore temps, sans doute…

o

Alors, tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces attaches, au final, sont-ce un fil à la patte qui la retient en une place, ou bien un fil d'Ariane qui lui permet de revenir où on l'attend après un voyage d'études ou d'affaires ?

Elle rencontre de nouvelles personnes mais n'oublie pas pour autant. Elle y repense encore et toujours. Pas jusqu'à dire que tout la ramène à elle, tout lui rappelle ce passage de sa vie, mais souvent, ça lui revient. Ça n'est pas toujours trop douloureux… mais aucun signe que ça finira par passer définitivement. Mais elle n'a pas spécialement envie que ça passe être guérie de la douleur de cette perte, si c'est au prix de perdre toute trace de leur ancien attachement ? pas question !


	7. lui raconter cette vie où elle n'est pas

**Titre : **La fin de quelque chose (7a) / Courrier du cœur (côté Sciezska)  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Scieszka/Winry Rockbell  
**Genre : **reconstruction  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#05, « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… » et #02, "nouvelle ; lettre" pour 30 baisers  
**Nombre de mots : **600

oOo

Scieszka croyait pouvoir tirer un trait sur l'épisode Riesenburg et reprendre sa vie d'avant. Mais couper les ponts avec Winry ? ça s'était révélé impossible.  
À la vérité, elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas. Et elle ne voulait pas l'oublier.

Elle l'associait à sa vie, irrémédiablement. Elles étaient heureuses ensemble. C'est elle-même qui avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'elles se séparent. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir sur sa décision si facilement maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle le voudrait pourtant !  
Dis, j'ai fait une erreur et je le regrette, oublions ça et faisons comme si tout était toujours comme avant...

Winry accepterait-elle d'entendre ce qu'elle avait lui dire, ce qu'elle aurait à lui demander, surtout…

De quoi écrire, du papier, un stylo : elle en avait tant pris l'habitude, maintenant, de tous ces mots dont elle était seule dépositaire qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et à qui il fallait rendre une dimension réelle… il y avait ceux des autres, les livres dont elle était témoin et dont c'était son travail que de les recréer, et les siens propres.

_Si tu veux bien, j'ai quelque chose, non, des tas de choses à te dire, ma vie à te raconter, et je voudrais bien que tu me parles de la tienne aussi. Que sais-je de toi, que sais-tu de moi, vraiment ?_

Tout était allé trop vite.

C'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas rester là-bas indéfiniment. Mais peut-être pouvait-elle quand même continuer à partager sa vie, d'une certaine façon. Prendre un nouveau départ, se donner une seconde chance ? Ça ne ferait pas de mal d'y croire un peu. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à essayer, après tout.

o

Elles étaient amies, se répéta Scieszka. Ça serait normal qu'elles s'écrivent et se donnent des nouvelles l'une de l'autre, et de leurs amis communs. Winry voudrait certainement savoir comment allaient Madame Gracia et la petite Elysia, et puis ce qui se passait à Central par un autre point de vue que ce qu'elle pourrait lire dans les journaux. De son côté, elle-même s'inquiétait de ce que devenait Alphonse, et de si on n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Edward, et puis comment allait Mademoiselle Rose (qui était une bien gentille fille et puis ça n'était pas sa faute si Winry l'avait prise sous son aile, que cela lui plaise ou non _elle_ faisait partie de la vie de Winry et il ne faudrait pas la négliger…  
Scieszka fut ravie d'apprendre quelque temps plus tard par retour de courrier qu'elle avait rapidement regagné sa ville natale et avançait vaillamment dans la vie c'était mieux pour elle que de rester à Riesenburg sans doute. Et puis elle restait toujours un peu jalouse, malgré elle, de la savoir auprès de Winry quand elle-même n'y était plus.)

Elle mit dans sa lettre toute la joie et l'optimisme qu'elle put, pesa chaque mot. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à bien tout lui raconter, et lui demander de façon neutre comment tout se passait à Riesenburg. Qu'elle dise à Winry que tout allait bien pour elle, sans pour autant lui faire croire qu'elle était bien plus heureuse loin d'elle. (Elle n'allait pas pleurer sur cette lettre, non, non.) Il fallait vraiment, vraiment, qu'elle se montre comme une vraie amie, si elle voulait que Winry lui réponde.

Elle pensait avoir réussi.

Seulement, au moment de signer, sa plume resta en suspens. Elle ne put tracer « Je t'embrasse » comme elle le voulait tant.

Si Winry lui répondait, alors elle le ferait sur sa prochaine lettre, se promit-elle.


	8. comme si elle était toujours là

merci à tous ceux qui suivent toujours cette série ! j'ai encore un chapitre à poster pour boucler ce cycle, j'espère pouvoir le faire avant de mettre en pause pour l'été - sinon, je vous donnerai rendez-vous en septembre ?

* * *

**Titre : **La fin de quelque chose (7b) / Courrier du cœur (côté Winry)  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Pinako Rockbell, Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
**Genre : **confiant  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#02, "nouvelle ; lettre" pour 30 baisers  
**Nombre de mots : **près de 500

oOo

Le soleil brillait fort sur cette journée nouvelle dans le courrier qu'avait ramassé Winry, une enveloppe lui était spécialement adressée, venant de Central City, et en reconnaître l'écriture fit bondir son cœur. Une lettre de Scieszka ! Scieszka lui avait écrit !

Fébrilement, elle l'ouvrit, la déplia. La lettre commençait sur un ton enjoué. Scieszka semblait heureuse. Elle lui racontait tout et rien, la rattachait à sa vie.  
C'était comme si elle était à nouveau à ses côtés. Elle lui parlait de telle manière qu'au lieu de se laisser gagner par la nostalgie et s'attrister de leur éloignement, Winry se sentait proche d'elle.  
La conclusion, optimiste, la remplit de joie.

Winry se releva d'un bond du canapé où elle s'était jetée pour lire sa lettre. Serrant la missive contre sa poitrine, elle se précipita vers sa chambre, voulant lui répondre le plus vite possible.

En sortant du salon, elle manqua heurter Pinako qui y entrait.

« Oh, bonjour Grand-Mère ! comment ça va ?  
- Bien, bien… inutile de te demander à toi si tu vas bien, dirait-on. »

Winry était certaine d'avoir les joues rouges et les yeux brillants et aurait voulu s'en cacher. Sa grand-mère était un brin trop perspicace :  
« Toi, tu as reçu une lettre de Miss Scieszka, » devina-t-elle, souriant d'un air entendu.

(Comment pouvait-elle deviner ça ? Winry était une jeune fille charmante qui se liait facilement et recevait facilement du courrier de ses nombreuses connaissances. Ça aurait pu être d'Al à Dublith, ou de Paninya à Rush Valley, ou de la petite Elysia qui à défaut décrire, dessinait déjà, ou d'encore plein de personne différentes possibles !  
Mais oui, cette lettre-là venait bien de Scieszka et sa réaction était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ou peut-être une vague de rouge au milieu de la figure, si ça se trouve...)

Inutile de nier elle hocha la tête, les yeux timidement baissés, et poursuivit plus lentement sur quelques pas.

« Bonnes nouvelles, je suppose ? fit Pinako dans son dos.  
- Hm ! »

Pinako tira sur sa pipe et ses lèvres claquèrent avec un bruit de baiser. Cette fois convaincue d'avoir vraiment viré à l'écarlate, Winry s'enfuit presque, clamant qu'elle avait des tonnes de trucs à faire aujourd'hui et qu'il fallait qu'elle file à l'atelier.  
(Comme si c'était quelque chose de répréhensible que d'avoir une amie chère qui vous écrit de longues, longues lettres depuis des centaines de kilomètres... Allons, ça se faisait encore couramment il n'y a pas si longtemps, avant qu'on invente le téléphone, non ?  
N'importe, même si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, même si leur amitié n'était un secret pour personne, he bien, elle voulait pouvoir en profiter dans son coin _à elle_, sans partager avec personne non plus. Na.)

Là, elle pourrait relire et relire et relire encore _sa_ lettre et rêvait à ce qu'elle lui répondrait.


	9. une visite qui fait toujours plaisir

et voilà ! peut-être un simple épilogue à leur rupture, peut-être le début de quelque chose d'autre ? rien n'est encore décidé…

**Titre : **La fin de quelque chose (8/8?) - Une paire d'années plus tard  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime & film _The Conqueror of Shambala_  
**Personnages/Couple : **Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
**Genre : **nostalgique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#07, "superstar" pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post-première série animée, setting du film _The Conqueror of Shambala_  
**Nombre de mots : **700 et des poussières

oOo

Résolument, Winry frappa à la porte. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'elle s'ouvre.  
« …Salut. »

Visiteuse et résidente firent toutes deux de leur mieux pour réprimer leur émotion et sourire naturellement.

« Winry. Bonjour.  
- Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?  
- Très.  
(Trop.)  
- Ne reste pas à la porte, entre donc. »

S'effacer pour la laisser entrer posa forcément le problème auquel elles auraient dû s'attendre : les livres, les piles de livres prenant tant et tant de place jusque dans l'entrée.  
« Je ne reste pas longtemps, tu sais, s'excusa d'avance Winry.  
- Mais assez pour prendre une tasse de thé. »  
Winry ne nierait sûrement pas ça. Quand Scieszka avait-elle pris tant d'assurance ? se demanda-t-elle tout de même intérieurement. Sans avoir loisir de poser la question, de toute façon peut-être trop indiscrète alors qu'elles se revoyaient à peine ;  
« Et justement, qu'est-ce que tu viens enfin faire par ici, après tout ce temps ? »

Winry désigna la mallette qu'elle portait, d'un mouvement d'épaule :  
« Les affaires, comme toujours.  
- Ah. C'est vrai que tu es devenue une star du milieu des automails. Un génie de province connu jusqu'à Central dès l'âge de…  
- Arrête, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! »  
Oui, Scieszka plaisantait et Winry le savait. C'était dit sans méchanceté, sans ironie aucune. Mais toutes deux savaient ce que cette plaisanterie cachait tout de même d'amertume passée, aussi.  
« J'exagère à peine, » fit-elle avec sourire un peu forcé. Winry rétorqua plus joyeusement,  
« C'est plutôt toi la star, Miss Je-Travaille-au-Parlement.  
- Oh, non : je ne suis qu'une secrétaire qui note les interventions et ressort les informations utiles en temps voulu.  
- Ah, donc personne ne reconnaît ton travail à sa juste valeur mais tu tires les ficelles de ce pays dans l'ombre ? Marcherais-tu sur les traces de notre chère extraterrestre ? »

Cette fois, au lieu de rire, Scieszka soupira : les souvenirs évoqués là remontaient trop loin et remuaient trop de regrets.

« Tu y penses encore ?  
- Bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je oublier tout ça ? »  
Winry dit cela avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la nostalgie, mais sans reproche. Pourtant, c'est bien Scieszka qui était partie, autrefois, qui l'avait laissée à Riesenburg, faisant semblant d'oublier leur histoire… mais elle n'osait plus l'en accuser sans se rappeler qu'elle-même était coupable de l'avoir laissée partir sans trouver les mots pour la retenir.

« Tu es quelqu'un de tellement sérieux, Winry. Tu pourrais vouloir ne vivre que dans le présent bien tangible, dans une réalité scientifique, et ne plus penser aux idées folles de la jeunesse… »

Piquée au vif, Winry la fit taire, lui fermant les lèvres du bout du doigt, pressante : chut, puis caressante : _s'il te plaît_… D'elle-même, sa main glissa sur sa joue, retrouvant si facilement les gestes d'autrefois. Elle se reprit alors qu'elle s'inclinait déjà vers elle, retrouvant le désir d'autrefois de l'embrasser sans se poser de question sur la justesse de leurs choix.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, d'abord, ce que tu racontes là. Et ça n'avait rien de fou, murmura-t-elle. D'ailleurs, toi-même te voilà devenue bien sérieuse... »

La main qui quittait son visage à regret, Scieszka la saisit dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

« Alors, mécanicienne modèle, reine des automails, restes-tu tout de même assez longtemps à Central pour rendre visite à ta vieille amie fantasque ? qui non, n'est pas si sérieuse que tu le croies ? malgré ton emploi du temps de folie ?  
- Toujours, ô rat de bibliothèque exemplaire, déesse du Parlement. Je ne peux pas passer par cette ville sans venir te voir. »

C'était sincère. Restait la question de « seulement passer ? » et « passer, rester combien de temps ? ». Se voir brièvement de loin en loin, ça ne leur suffisait pas vraiment.

« Tu vas t'y installer, un jour ? fonder un atelier et devenir le n°1 national de la prothèse ?  
- Quand tu seras devenue Présidente, sans doute… »

Laquelle des deux, au moment de se dire au-revoir, osera oublier la distance mise entre elles autrefois, décidera de croire fort en ce qui pourra encore arriver, et embrassera l'autre comme si jamais, jamais elles ne s'étaient séparées et comme si demain, tous les obstacles entre elles auront disparu ?  
Toutes deux en avaient envie désormais. Même si elles devenaient des adultes responsables, même si elles savaient très bien tout ce qui les séparait, avoir ce coin de rêve auquel se raccrocher, cette douce folie de jeunesse à revivre... ça leur était essentiel.


End file.
